


《赌爱》

by creamgingerbread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamgingerbread/pseuds/creamgingerbread
Summary: 洛樊知道舒先生不爱他，但万万没想到舒先生会提出那样傲慢的要求。为了这场看似无望的爱恋，洛樊决定冒一次险……【大学生攻x小少爷受】开车预警！一发完结小短篇~请大家将现实和小说分开看待哦==排雷==内有渣+贱受属性、伪替身梗出没请自行选择食用谢谢大家喜欢！





	1. 赌爱1 by 奶霜姜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

2020年3月17，是舒予安18岁生日。

此刻他站在自己租住的屋子外，目瞪口呆的看着眼前凭空出现的男孩。

他以为自己是因为疲累产生了幻觉，所以慌忙伸手用拇指狠狠摁了摁双目，再睁开，漂亮的不真实的人还是站在那里紧盯着他不放。

或许他是……精灵？

只见“精灵”微微敛起双目，眼神上下打量了番舒予安，兀地笑了。

这一笑瞬间把舒予安从恍惚拉回了现实，他这才后知后觉地意识到自己好像遇上了用科学都无法解释的事情。

楼道内空气并不流通，邻居烧的排骨味流窜在每户人家门口，气息顺着缝隙直接穿进各个角落；要是想了解哪家打了孩子，也只需等哭声响起，一听便知。

就在这种嘈杂又称不上干净的环境里，“精灵”开口对他说：“舒予安，我叫洛樊，生活在2038年。”

“我，是为你而来。”

以上二十一个字拆开来每一个舒予安都能明白，但组合在一起的信息量却让他头昏脑胀。

还没等他想明白，洛樊抬了抬下巴，顶着比眼前刚成年的少年足足矮了半个头的身高，用接近两米的气势矜持的开口问：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

舒予安僵硬地点了点头，或许是那张好看的脸麻痹了他的神经，让他直接失去了考虑会不会是“入室抢劫”和“仙人跳”的可能性。

等给不速之客用纸杯倒上了他最爱的可口可乐之后，舒予安才想起自己还没问对方的目的。

“那个……您好？洛同学？请问你来找我是有什么事吗？”

洛樊没理他，径自参观了一圈这个一室一厅的小屋子。

麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。

在洛樊看来，虽然屋子质量和设计品味基本等于没有，但舒予安却把自己的小窝收拾的整洁有序，甚至在餐桌旁颇有闲情逸致地摆了几盆绣球花。

舒予安站在沙发边度秒如年，他忐忑地看着“精灵”巡视屋子，有一种对方才是主人而自己是客人的错觉。

几分钟后，洛樊终于点了点头：“还行吧，勉强合格。毕竟是你住过的地方，我还是可以忍受的。”他摸了摸自己左手腕，对着什么都没有的空气点了几下。

这个操作看的舒予安十分惊奇，潜意识里的恐惧和怀疑被求知欲直接屏蔽了信号，他忍不住凑过去问：“洛同学，这是什么啊？”

洛樊好笑地看了看他：“这个？是你送给我的智脑。好啦，设置完毕，那咱们抓紧时间，现在就开始吧。”

“开始什……？！！”

话音未落，舒予安难以置信地瞪着眼前人的眸子。

那里面有自己的影子，有狡黠的光芒，以及藏于最深处的疯狂。

嘴唇和嘴唇此刻零距离接触在一起，摩擦黏连。妖异的青年突然伸出舌头用力舔舐着它的形状，等确认上下都被润湿后，他闷闷地哼笑出声，然后伸出小舌分开对方的唇瓣，撬开并未咬紧的牙关，开始逗弄对方毫无抵抗之力的大舌。

研磨，勾卷，缠绕，吮吸。

青年熟练的技巧衬得舒予安稚嫩无比。

大男孩现在头脑正浑浑噩噩，只觉自己此前谈过的恋爱和亲过的嘴全是小娃娃间的家家酒。

洛樊的吻之于舒予安，就像是极难采撷的玫瑰花，带着世间最浓烈地热情和魅惑，把自己坦诚地打开，赤裸裸的将美好剥出后跳入他的唇中。

舒予安很快便醉在这个深吻中，无甚经验的他却天赋异禀，不一会儿就从被动转为主动，贪得无厌般吃着洛樊的嘴，舔着他的齿底和上颚，粗重的鼻吸打在对方脸颊的绒毛上，引得洛樊从喉咙里发出些许愉悦的笑声，像是在包容毛头小子的粗鲁。

舒予安一手揽住洛樊的腰一手将他的头往自己的方向带，动情地抚摸着对方，两人顺势倒在了小屋的床上，四肢用力地痴缠着，像两头抵足而眠的兽，互相汲取着温暖。

不知过了多久，疯狂地湿吻结束，一英俊一艳丽地青年分开唇瓣，藕断丝连地涎水牵在两人之间，他们急促地呼吸着，眸中仅有彼此。

舒予安看见洛樊红肿起来的嘴有点发懵，不知道自己刚刚为什么就跟被蛊惑了一样丢了魂。

“你硬了。”

冷不丁地，洛樊隔着牛仔裤摸上了舒予安的性器。

舒予安急忙抬手去拦，洛樊看出他的目的，毫不留情用力一捏，直接把他给痛老实了。

“嘶……！你是不是，是不是，心情不好？”本来含在嘴里的“有病”被舒予安吞了回去，他暗怼自己没出息，不就是长得好看了点，怎么连骂都不敢骂了？

而洛樊听了后却有些怔神。

“予安，要是你二十年后也这么顾虑我的感受就好了。”如玫瑰般的青年勾了勾嘴角，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“瞧，你现在多乖。哪怕我们只认识了二十分钟，你都舍不得对我说重话。人真是奇怪，咱们十年的感情，被18岁的你衬的和笑话一样。”

洛樊絮絮叨叨地呢喃着舒予安听不懂的话。他像是在看舒予安，又不是在看舒予安。

泫然欲泣的表情出现在洛樊脸上，青年伸手摸了摸比自己高了半个头的大男孩的脸。

年轻除了有稚嫩的容颜以外，还有无畏的勇气，或者说，傻气。

2020年的舒予安敢不管不顾地和洛樊拥吻在四十平的出租屋内，而2038年的舒先生就算处在同个房间里却宁肯和他相隔四十米。

洛樊不停地抚弄着舒予安的眉毛，这里他最喜欢了。因为舒先生太爱藏，他的眼睛，肌肉，手指全都会说谎，没一处不精明。除了眉毛，这是他唯一可以知悉舒予安情绪波动的地方。

正如此刻，半大的男人纠结地皱起眉头，一副苦大仇深地模样。

“他……对你不好吗？”舒予安开口就被语气里的酸味惊到了。他大概猜到几十年后的自己和洛樊有一些爱恨纠葛，可他下意识地不愿承认那个男人和他是一个人。

这种矛盾的心理使他难为情地闭上眼，鸵鸟一样把洛樊的头按在胸口上，这样“精灵”就看不到他的表情了。

洛樊被舒予安幼稚的举动惊呆了，吃吃地在他胸口笑，哈出的热气熏在舒予安乳尖，就好比特供的桑拿，咖啡色的乳头迅速硬起顶住洛樊的嘴唇。

“予安，你真色。”狡黠的光又出现在那双闪闪发亮的星眸里，魅惑中又掺杂着三分天真和娇憨。

“你当然对我很好啊……怎么会不好呢？”

“但那种好，不是我想要的好。”


	2. 赌爱2 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

娓娓道来的句子带了几许怅然，青年嗓子里咽下了委屈的哭腔，那道声音极其怪异，好像引领冒险家前去探寻歌声的塞壬，而舒予安显然是冲在第一的志愿者。

“洛樊，你想要的，是什么好？”

青年闻言抬头，露出看见鱼儿上钩后餍足的兴奋。

“我想要的好？你愿意给我吗？”随着洛樊尾音落下，他的双臀绕着圈打着旋儿地磨蹭着舒予安的阴茎。

等感应到微微勃起后，洛樊将那处直接隔着牛仔裤嵌入自己股缝，然后轻柔缓慢地开始挪动。

先是自上而下地撸弄，继而夹紧身下人的硕大淫叫着：“好哥哥，不插进来吗？小樊好想要你……”

舒予安瞬间煞红了眼，也不管动作粗鲁与否，直接三下五除二把两人的衣物脱的精光，然后一把抱住洛樊将自己的硕大塞入他的股缝，不得其法地开始胡乱摩擦。

阴茎磨过洛樊的根部，刮蹭着会阴，酥麻感逐渐产生令他神魂摇荡。

舒予安凭借过往的看片经验吮吸舔吻洛樊的胸部。他先是将乳晕从外到里一圈圈濡湿，眼见红艳的樱果开始充血涨大，便又伸出舌头勾住乳珠向外不停地拉扯，用牙齿轻轻地咬着尖头嘬弄。

“啊……予安，你轻一点啦。”洛樊有些动情地叫出声。另一边没被照顾到的左乳有些寂寞空虚，眼见舒予安一心吃着右乳，洛樊只好自己安抚。他用食指和中指夹住果尖搓动，大拇指时不时将其往乳晕内挤压，有些胀痛酸涩的感觉加上被舒予安不停照顾慰问的左乳，洛樊的性欲持续高涨，后穴内甚至有分泌出汁液的前兆。

舒予安忘情地含着洛樊的乳头，只要一想到“精灵”在被他吃奶，他浑身的血液就不停地往孽根涌去。本来只被撑开几厘米的股缝逐渐包裹着越来越粗的巨物，最后竟达到儿臂一样宽。

“没想到……你才几岁呀就这么大了？怪不得我当时吃进去那么费力。”洛樊惊叹于身下人的尺寸，哪知道这句话恰好戳中对方不痛快处。

舒予安面色顿时阴了下来，吐出嘴中的乳珠，抬头封上洛樊的双唇，给了他又一记湿吻。

唇齿相交间，英俊的青年不停揉搓艳丽青年的双臀，或掐或捏，雪白的股肉从指缝溢出，好似一颗肉满汁多的水蜜桃，光是瞧上半眼都会口干舌燥。

一吻结束，舒予安看着他，表情带有几分薄怒：“在我的床上，不要想其他男人。”

洛樊一愣，下一秒就哈哈大笑起来。他怎么不知道，舒先生年轻的时候还会有这么可爱的一面。吃自己的醋？说出去谁信呢？

不过好在有舒先生，他才能看到舒予安因他而情绪波动的样子。念至此间，洛樊被情欲染红的双颊颜色变得更深。他穿越过来前就做好了扩张，现在后穴已经分泌出了肠液，身下的人只要想，就可以进入他的身体一插到底。

舒予安不是不想插进去，都到这时候了还能忍的那自然是当代柳下惠。但他完全没这方面的经验，怕操作不当弄伤洛樊，所以才这么纠结。正在犹豫之时，洛樊摸了摸舒予安的头发，捧起他的脸问：“你是不是没有和男人上过床呀？”

英俊青年脸一僵，机械般点了点头。

“那……”洛樊再追问：“和女人做过吗？”

舒予安听了一个头两个大，可他认为撒谎就是欺骗，天人交战了几百回合，最终又朝洛樊点了点头。但怕他误会又赶忙补充：“没有真的做！就是……当时我发烧了身上没什么力气。躺在医务室的时候，学姐把胸罩脱了让我摸，我没摸。她就把我裤子扒了在我那里……蹭着出来了。但我没硬，我天生就喜欢男人。”

洛樊有些意外舒予安的坦诚，但听了内容后心内只剩下冷笑：这个问题他也问过2038年的舒先生，对方或许是想摆脱他，回答的利落干脆，决绝地说自己的初体验是和学姐一起。

他就那么遭舒先生厌恶么？

“嗯……予安，别咬！啊……呃嗯……”久久未从回忆里回神的洛樊引起了舒予安的不满。青年不明白自己就那么不讨“精灵”喜欢吗？为什么不可以只看着他呢？

舒予安暗了暗眼神，一口咬上了洛樊的喉结，惩罚似得用牙齿磨蹭，等他惊呼出声便转头衔住对方脖间软肉，用力吸出数个吻痕，确认烙印烙下后舒予安又温柔的啄舔这些痕迹。

洛樊见18岁的舒予安跟圈地盘一样的行为，哭笑不得。

“这么霸道啊？”

“嗯。”

腰间突然用力收紧的双臂说明了一切，眼前的青年无疑对自己充满了强烈的占有欲。

洛樊有些不忍，想到他穿越的目的，竟是十分心虚。不过很快的，在股间尝试插入的阴茎吸引了他的注意力。

舒予安差点急出了汗，明明常识告诉他只要插进洞里就好了，可就差这么临门一脚，他始终不能把硕大挤进小穴当中，甚至越焦虑越是进不去。

一只手握住他的阳根，洛樊一把将舒予安推倒：“瞧好了，我是怎么把你的阴茎吞下去的。”

说完，洛樊跪坐在身下人的胯间，抬起双臀，一只手撑开自己的小穴，另一只手握住阳根，之后将其对准穴口慢慢的吃进去。龟头大如鹅蛋，穴肉含住后卡着适应了好一会儿洛樊才继续动作，滑腻的肠肉贪婪地吞咽下膨胀硬起的硕大，期间淫靡的汁水一刻不停的从小穴深处汩汩流出浇灌在龟头上，汁液润滑着柱身和肠壁，每吞下一小部分都总发出“嗤嗤”的水声。

舒予安用自己的孽根感受着内壁的温暖，他被洛樊的小穴包裹着，就像被羊水保护起来的婴孩，全身上下都洋溢着幸福和快乐。

那里好热，好舒服。

最脆弱的地方被最娇气的嫩穴吞吃下去，这个认知刺激地舒予安头皮发麻，连脚趾都蜷了起来。

差不多吞下三分之二的阴茎后，洛樊抬眸冲舒予安笑了笑，媚眼如丝，然后猛地对准根部坐了下去。

舒予安大脑瞬间陷入一片空白，那种爽到极乐巅峰的快感让人目眩神迷，他的心脏“扑通扑通扑通”剧烈跳动着，眼前的洛樊从玫瑰变成了致命的罂粟，让人戒不掉他，脑海里全是他，一秒钟都不愿离开他。

洛樊被戳到前列腺的刹那也尖叫出声，粗大的阴茎给人带来的性爱体验无限趋向正无穷，让人想一辈子都只被这一根插，想胡天胡地在任何时间任何场合都被扒开穴口直捣穴心，然后流出湿黏的液体喂给射精后的孽根。

性器结合的舒爽让两个人都惊喜不已。洛樊更是意外，原来小舒予安的尺寸和舒先生并无太大差别。只不过一个颜色偏黑紫，一个却是猩红。

待二人适应了一会儿，洛樊双手撑在舒予安肚脐上方开始不断提臀再坐下，滑腻腻的水声随着抽插的动作时时发出。很快，洛樊的额头上挤满了汗珠，有些顺着颧骨滴落在舒予安小腹上，更多的则是顺着发丝滚落在他的肩窝，腰窝和竖起的男根上。

洛樊卖力吞吃着尺寸庞大的阳具，认真的样子惑的舒予安五迷三道，不自禁伸出手开始帮助“精灵”解决前端欲望的苦恼。

“天呐你怎么……啊呃好爽，好爽，呀不行了不行了，我要死了，呜……”前后夹击之下，洛樊被情事带入到了癫狂的节奏里，他现在的世界里只剩下性爱，他要做这根大屌的精液袋，要吞掉他所有精子，一滴不剩。

“噗嗤、噗嗤！”耻骨撞击着洛樊的雪丘发出啪啪声，孽根和穴肉摩擦响起的水声一刻也未停歇。

再一会儿洛樊实在是被插软了腰，饱满硕大的茎头吸狗了汁液，每当从体内抽出，上面总是晶莹闪亮，妖异的青年再没多余的力量支撑他主动完成活塞运动，下半场便轮到早就忍不住得数予安上场。

得到洛樊允许后，身下的人一把掐住他的纤腰，往上狠命一顶！

“啊啊啊啊！太深了！快出去……！”

洛樊爽到翻起白眼，吐出舌头尖叫连连。这个姿势让结合部位更加紧密，一丝一毫的缝隙也无，就像契合完美的螺丝和螺帽，谁都不能把它们分开。

舒予安开始新一轮抽插。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	3. 赌爱3 by奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

他每次只把阴茎短短抽出一小截，然后火速向上一顶，速度犹如如狂风骤雨，以每秒几次的频率直冲骚心，像是要撞破不存在的桎梏，彻底地把洛樊占有。

等洛樊适应这个节奏后，舒予安又坏心眼地改了主意，他干脆起身，盘腿而坐，将洛樊双腿叉开复缠在他腰后。接着捏紧洛樊的腰，将他硬生生从阴茎上抬起，然后在孽根快要滑脱的程度一下放开手，洛樊整个人随着惯性往下跌坐，粗大的孽根插的他无声尖叫，刺激地浑身发颤抽搐，眼泪也顺着滑落，惹的舒予安心动不已，凑过去不停的舔吻他的眼眶。

“呜呜呜……舒予安大混蛋，你欺负人……啊，啊，救命……我要死了，你再肏我就要死了！”他口中的混蛋正一刻不停重复刚刚极限抽插的过程，这个姿势让阴茎进入到了前所未有的深度，恍惚间让人觉得小穴和男根本就该是一体的，就是要生生世世永远结合在一起。

前所未有的快感让人上瘾，同时洛樊是真的担心自己会被干死在床上，可是太爽了，哪怕真的就这么死了也是快乐的。

他伸手抱住舒予安的头颅，挺胸让他吃自己的奶子，同时右手不停安抚着自己的小兄弟，三重快感齐下，很快他的前端再次射出白浊。

舒予安感觉到了小腹上的热度，他伸手摸了摸——这是洛樊的精液，青年凝眸一看顿时有了主意。

只见他将浊液一圈圈涂抹在洛樊两边乳晕上，然后张嘴仔细地吃舔咬吞，生生将精液当成了蜜糖咽进腹中。

“洛樊，是我厉害，还是他厉害？”阴郁的神色笼罩上舒予安的面庞，他问出了自性爱开始就极在意的问题并放缓了抽插的速度。

“啊啊啊啊……你厉害，你最棒了！快肏我，我痒，呃……”

“要我肏你可以，叫我一声老公。”

什么？

本来沉浸在情欲中的洛樊理智难得回笼了一点，但下一秒想要高潮的渴求一举压倒了所有疑惑：为了高潮，现在让他做什么他都愿意。

“老公、老公！肏我……呃呀，嗯啊啊啊……你好棒，你好棒！”

舒予安像被彻底唤醒的巨龙，正用尽所有方法使尽所有力气来满足他的宝贝。

青筋暴起的肉棒每一次退出都会裹挟一截深红的媚肉和穴内装不下的淫水，有些甚至顺着舒予安的阳根流进他的体毛和睾丸，二人下半身全变成了湿漉漉的状态。

洛樊再次动情吻住青年，他们舌尖相交，在口腔内上演一场场追逐游戏，像沙漠中饥渴难耐的旅人，沉醉于梦幻般的绿洲泉水间。

舒予安突然将洛樊转过身，以野兽交合的姿势极速肏弄对方，洛樊穴中流出的水经由抽插的动作早已被捣出白沫，忠实地挂在肛口和柱身根部记录了这场激烈的性事。

“宝贝，再叫我一声老公。”

“哈啊……老公，我好热好痒，快插穴心，快，老公……啊啊啊……”舒予安将自己盖在洛樊身上，肌理分明的背部紧贴着健硕的胸膛。他找到对方的手，从手背的指缝间将自己的十指插进去扣住，然后猛地加快鞭挞菊穴的动作。

又剧烈地冲刺几百下后，舒予安察觉到了那个临界点。他猛地俯身将头埋在洛樊颈窝，收拢十指，再次提速，终于在洛樊新一轮尖叫声中得到突破，将自己尽数射进了他的小穴。浓稠的精液带着一股腥味混杂进晶莹剔透的蜜汁里，交互融合，不分彼此。

疲累的青年餍足地蹭了蹭洛樊的脖颈，一边撒娇撒痴地问他：“我棒不棒？厉害不厉害？”小尾巴差点翘上了天。

然而他没注意到的是身下人突然转为冷漠的表情，全无之前媚惑动情地神态。

智脑录下了二人性爱全过程，洛樊下令将录像储存妥当，确认无误后，智脑再次进入沉睡模式。

舒予安还在缠着他卖乖，一点不知刚和他温存过的人的计划。他只是本能的想讨好自己的“伴侣”，希望在做爱过程中有取悦到对方。

洛樊又恢复了初见时那副傲慢矜持地模样。他伸手摸了摸舒予安的头，说：“我要走了。”

“什么？走？”英俊青年搞不清楚状况，有些慌乱。

“是的。”

“为什么？是我哪里不好吗？”

“不，予安，你很棒。但是18岁的你并不是我爱的人。”

舒予安迷茫地看着洛樊。一分钟前他们正坦诚将欲望交给彼此，一分钟后他的“伴侣”却告知他自己并不是被认定的爱人。

“那……”青年喉结滚动了几下，“你为什么，要与我做这种事呢？”

“理由？”洛樊眨了眨眼嗤笑起来：“因为2038年的你告诉我说，除非他18岁的时候跟我做爱，否则他一辈子都不会考虑和我在一起。”

“说来好笑，那天是我的成年礼。有人妄图不轨，所以对我下了药，我中招后却阴差阳错地和舒先生做了。结果第二天醒来后，他讲，‘昨天只是醉酒后的错误，希望我们可以当无事发生’。”

想到那时的情景，愤怒和悲伤的情绪交织在洛樊心间。他恨透了舒先生的理智，他总能够用最冷漠地姿态给其他人宣判死刑。

“我和他说，叫他别骗我了，男人如果真的喝醉了是不可能勃起的。他对我硬了，和我接吻，射进我的身体，结果第二天却跟我讲这是一场错误？”

洛樊推开压在他身上的青年，性器从后穴拔出去的时候发出“啵”的一声响。粘稠地液体争先恐后涌了出来，淫水浸透了股下的床单。泛红的后穴由于被撑得太大，一时之间没法恢复合拢成原样。

“如果第一次是错误，那么第二次第三次第一百次呢？这之后，我缠着他在各种场合接吻，甚至脸都不要了去勾引他不停地做爱。舒先生从来没拒绝过。”

“除了被下药那天，我们欢好的时候再也没喝过酒。我不喝，也不许他喝。我就想告诉他，我对他的爱对他的好并不是因为酒精或错觉，多希望他能看见清醒状态下的我的那颗真心。但就算这样，无论被插入多少遍，他射在我体内多少回，每次做完之后那个人都会先行离开，等我醒来，发现身边永远只有我一个。”

洛樊的声音如泣如诉，精致如画的眉眼竟是微微扭曲起来。

“我爱他，我好爱他……我甚至愿意为他不要这条命！”

妖丽的青年吃吃笑了：“我是洛家的小少爷，想要什么就有什么。偏偏得不到堂堂舒大设计师的心。他就是一口咬死，除非我跟18岁的他做爱，不然他不会答应我的求婚请求。”

“我知道他是想用不可能的事劝退我，但我的字典里没有不可能。所以我找到了一个时空穿越方面的专家，成了她第一批志愿者。穿越的成功率只有0.1%，其他99.9%要么被碾成肉酱，要么被磨为齑粉。显然，我运气不错，所以来到这里，成功遇见18岁的你。”

洛樊絮叨着过去的故事，每一个字都变成了尖锐的刀片，一遍又一遍地在舒予安心脏上划拉戳刺。

他很想开口问，假如洛樊知道在拥有世间最亲密关系后被拒绝的痛苦，宁愿舍了自己的命也要抓住唯一的救命稻草，那他怎么就忍心将这样的折磨又付诸于18岁的舒予安身上？

“你当然很棒了。假如在认识舒先生前认识你，我一定会心动的。不过太可惜了，我跟他的十年是无与伦比的。”

——别说了。

“当然，予安你不要担心。等我回去后，这里应该会成为平行世界，和我的世界将是两条时间线，以后咱们不会再见面了。今天的事，你就当帮我一个忙，好吗？”

——闭嘴。

“不要怪我，要怪就怪2038年的你吧。如果不是因为你，就不会有今天的事，也没有人会为此感到痛苦。这是你该对我做出的补偿。”

舒予安像被夺去灵魂的大偶，木呆呆地侧躺在床上。十秒钟前他刚刚失恋，而此刻他的初恋还在身边控诉着另一个男人对他的残忍。

“精灵”只是他一厢情愿以为的存在，终归是假的。

“洛樊。”舒予安伸出一只手盖住自己的眼睛。

“嗯？”

“给我滚。”话音刚落，舒予安便有些后悔。刚成年的大男孩心还是不够硬，怕话说的太重，伤了眼前人的心。

洛樊一愣，面色瞬间变得不好。但也没说什么，只沉默着点了点头，然后和2038年的时空专家联系，确认返程：“我的回程时间是十秒后。”

光说这句话就用了两秒。

此前温馨的气氛消失在了这四十平的小屋内。楼道里又传来没写完作业孩子的哭声以及家长的呵斥。晚归的上班族正用刀剁着馅儿，或许是想包一顿饺子犒劳自己。

八秒时间过的很快，而现实生活还要继续。

“那我走了，予安，保重。”

舒予安拿开遮住双眼的手，眼睁睁看着洛樊逐渐透明的身影。即将失去的恐慌情绪席卷脑海，他突然伸出手抓住对方：“洛樊，留下来吧？他有什么好，我会对你好的。求求你，留下来吧。”

妖异的青年没说什么，只摇了摇头。

舒予安用力拉拽对方的手，似乎这样就能将洛樊从时空穿梭间抓回来。

最终他抓到了洛樊的手链，简单的款式，一眼看过去像是红线绕在了腕上。

人还是走了。

18岁的洛樊匆匆出现在18岁舒予安的生命里，仅仅存在了几个小时便消失无踪。

-  
洛樊睁开眼。

眼前是一片绿色流体，软软的像果冻一样——这是为了保护他们而注入穿越舱的特殊黏液，只需要薄薄在身上涂上一层，就可以抵抗空间迁移的压力和重力。

“欢迎回来，洛樊先生。”

和蔼可亲的专家朝他憨厚一笑，等在旁边的管家急忙上前将斗篷披在自家小少爷身上。

“您辛苦了，现在是午餐时间，请问您需要用餐吗？”

“不用了李伯伯，我很好。舒先生他在哪里？”洛樊直接拒绝了进食的提议，他现在一秒钟都不愿耽搁，只想尽快见到舒先生，然后告诉他自己成功了。

18岁的舒予安和自己交颈纠缠，抵足而眠，那个可笑的借口不能再成为拒绝他求婚的理由。

老管家犹豫了一下，看着双眼执着的青年暗叹了口气：“小洛先生，您不如先换身衣服吧？”

洛樊这才注意到自己全身被精液和绿色粘液弄的泥泞不堪，这腻乎乎地触感让他打了个颤，火速回到老宅梳洗了一番，之后换上他最中意的一套衣服前去舒先生的工作室进行“谈判”。

2038年的舒予安是名扬国际的设计师，是粉丝遍布全球的时尚明星，也是洛氏财团小小少爷的心上人。

洛樊只要想到舒予安看见录像惊讶的样子就忍不住脸上甜蜜的笑容，他自信这一次对方肯定找不到更荒唐的理由来拒绝他。

如果有？那他会再去解决掉那个阻碍。

远远见到舒予安站在设计桌前的身影，兴高采烈地小少爷得意地大喊：“舒先生，你肯定猜不到我给你带了什么惊喜！”

男人正在画稿的手闻声顿了顿。

他抬眸看向那张妖异的脸，还是这么漂亮，从骨子里透出一股矜贵和娇憨。

“好啊，洛樊。”

“你肯定也猜不到，我给你准备了什么惊喜。”

舒予安放下指间的炭笔，拿起一旁的手帕仔细地擦拭着炭黑的脏污。

白色的素帕衬得手腕间那条红色手链异常明艳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


End file.
